A vehicle may include a body structure extending between a front end and a rear end. The body structure defines a passenger compartment, and a plurality of cross members are disposed in the passenger compartment and extend laterally between opposing sides of the body structure. The cross members each extend along a length, between opposing ends. Each end is attached to the body structure, in laterally spaced relationship to one another. One of the sides of the body structure may be subject to an external force. In some embodiments, the external force may load one or more of the cross members in the lateral direction, for example compression load, along its length. When the cross member is loaded, the cross member deforms.